


This middle ground, at the cost of my soul

by proleptic_fancy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad end, Established Relationship, F/M, Targeted Exhibitionism, Unresolved OT3 Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/pseuds/proleptic_fancy
Summary: He's happy for them, more or less. 
So why couldn't they just leave it at that?





	

They’re doing this on purpose.

He’s willing to believe the first time really was an accident. They had the decency then to look mortified, in the brief window before he snapped his eyes down to his boots and gave them a terse reminder that they both had perfectly good bedrooms with perfectly good locks. By any reasonable standard, that should have been the end of it.

Until, of course, they decided to escalate.

Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose and offers a silent word of thanks to whomever might be listening that at least this time they’re still mostly dressed. Maybe the next time the castle touches down somewhere to resupply, he thinks, he’ll be able to invest in a squirt bottle.

Pidge is the first to notice the interruption, from her perch on the glossy countertop. Her pink face breaks into a broad grin over Keith’s shoulder when, in a noble but futile attempt not to look at anything else, he’s foolish enough to make eye contact instead. That catches Keith’s attention as well, and he half-turns to face Shiro as best he can with Pidge’s ankles still hooked around his bare waist.

They’re both watching him—Pidge bright with shameless curiosity and Keith clearly struggling to keep his face neutral—as if waiting to gauge his reaction.

Shiro has his suspicions, but he’s never dared to think about why. Why he felt so relieved two years back, when he noticed how much time they were spending together, why now he seems to be the only one here with the bad luck of catching them like this, and why his skin burns every time he has.

Whatever it is they think they want from him, it isn’t something he can give. He isn’t strong enough for that—as if he ever could be, when he can’t even find the strength within himself to want them to stop.

“Never mind,” is all he says, almost to himself. “I’ll—I’ll come back later.”

Not that he’d need to. He isn’t hungry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> More commentfic from elsewhere. 
> 
> Title lifted from Mercury, by Sleeping At Last. Because I'm cliche like that.


End file.
